


of fake blood and bathtubs

by moth_writes



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, Glitter and Fake Blood, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth_writes/pseuds/moth_writes
Summary: Gift fic.Andrew returns from class to an...interesting sight.Neil, glitter, fake blood, bathtub.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111





	of fake blood and bathtubs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knife_Child](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knife_Child/gifts).



> Gift for the most horrible curse in my life
> 
> aka, my younger sibling. Here you go, Knife.

Andrew arrives at the dorms at precisely four-fifteen after his last class.

He always does. He sticks to his schedule more now, though he refuses to admit why.

(Neil. It’s always Neil. Andrew wants Neil to know where he is in case he ever needs help, and. He can’t do that without a schedule, can he?)

He knows Neil’s at the dorms, because it’s a Thursday and Neil’s only class today was earlier. 

The room is dark when Andrew gets the door open, but that isn’t unusual. Neil doesn’t turn on lights if it’s only him unless he has to.

“Neil.” Andrew calls. It’s not a question.

“Bathroom,” Neil yells back. “You can come in.”

Normally, Andrew would stop. Would wait, wander around the kitchen, get a drink and a snack and take his time. 

He doesn’t.

Neil doesn’t spend more time in the bathroom than he has to. He hates seeing his reflection, and the only mirror they have is there.

Andrew pushes the door open and steps in. He stops, watches.

Neil is sitting on the closed toilet lid, stirring idly at something in the bathtub. He sets aside a stick and stands.

“Hi,” Neil says, putting his hands in his hoodie pockets and stepping forward.

Andrew hums and nods. Neil’s face relaxes into a smile and he takes another step forward, standing with the tips of their shoes touching as Neil leans in and presses his lips to Andrew’s cheek quickly.

Andrew knocks his head against Neil’s gently. They pull back, survey each other.

“Why,” Andrew says, voice flat and eyes amused, “is the bathtub full of blood and glitter.”

“ _ Fake _ blood,” Neil corrects. Andrew raises and eyebrow and waits.

Neil sighs. He doesn’t look ashamed or guilty or any of the emotions one usually displays when caught-but Neil is odd, Andrew knows, and he’s still learning all of Neil’s odd quirks.

“Prank,” Neil explains. “Matt and I are going to replace everyone’s shampoo and soap with it.” He grins wickedly. “The one with the ultra-fine glitter is in Matt’s room.”

Andrew knows from experience how hard it is to get ultra-fine glitter off. Nicky had “accidentally” spilled an entire container on him and Aaron last year, and they’d spent weeks thinking they’d got every bit only to find more. Neil really is devious.

“And the fake blood?”

“Matt’s friend had a ton of it left over,” Neil says. “Apparently it’s defective and stains really badly. He gave it to us in exchange for tickets to the next game.”

Andrew stares at Neil. Neil looks back unrepentantly. “You will not touch mine.”

“Of course.”

“Renee.”

“We decided against that. We’re giving her the leftover glitter, though. She asked.”

“You told her.”

“No. But Renee knows everything, so I’m not surprised.” Neil sighs again and stirs once at the mixture. “Done,” he declares, looking at Andrew. “Help me bottle it?”

Andrew rolls his eyes and grabs a bottle, ignoring the way Neil’s bright smile makes his heart beat faster. 

This is a bad idea, but Neil is smiling and Andrew is something like happy and he thinks, vaguely, that keeping Neil around might have been the best-if most frustrating-decision he’d ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
